


玻璃丝袜03-部分

by aaalmond



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 08:06:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20042665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaalmond/pseuds/aaalmond





	玻璃丝袜03-部分

他的嘴唇先碰到了纽扣边的布料，然后探出一点舌尖去勾那颗扣子，可是动作笨拙又不得要领，试了好几次都没能成功把扣子从洞里推出去。周琰皱了皱眉，干脆低头咬住了，一抬下巴把扣子扯了下来，吐到一边。

然后是拉链，他用舌头抵住拉链头抬起来，然后用虎牙衔住它慢慢往下滑。因为坐着的关系，拉链并没有完全伸直，有好几次拉链头都被卡住了。周琰不得不变换角度，跪坐在地上摇摇晃晃，涎水不受控制地流下来，滴到白鹤翩慢慢显露出来的、早已经湿润的内裤上。

白鹤翩还是没有说话，不过到他倒是帮了周琰一把，自己动手把周琰半天没解决的最后一寸拉链拉到底。深灰色的内裤鼓鼓囊囊，饱满得有点吓人。

周琰眯了眯眼睛，不着急脱，隔着这层布料舔了上去。之前特费劲地咬扣子、咬拉链，舌尖上磨破了一点，现下一碰到湿热的内裤竟然痛得他微微一缩。

刚刚还不断分泌唾液的舌头渐渐变得又干又涩，他隔着内裤用舌头一遍一遍舔过白鹤翩肿胀的阴茎，像是一种无声的挑衅。

头顶上白鹤翩的呼吸果然变得粗重起来，周琰还没得意上几秒，就被领带拽着往前冲了一步，两边膝盖都重重磕在地板上蹭出去老远。

白鹤翩还是不说话，但已经无声胜有声地表明了他现在很不满意。

周琰只好埋下头，咬住内裤的宽边扯了下来，白鹤翩那东西迫不及待蹦了出来。周琰僵住不动了，刚刚再怎么也隔着层布料，现在这……而且白鹤翩的东西，尺寸实在是，有点，惊人……？

白鹤翩看出他的顾忌，却是一伸手就掐住他的两腮，直接往他嘴里捅了进去。

那肉头先是刮过软腭，然后横冲直撞直接顶到了周琰喉头的软肉上。太深了。周琰猝不及防，喉咙眼儿整个被堵住了，气都上不来。

他十分用力地吸气、呼气，可惜越是用力，喉头那儿越是收缩得厉害，一下又一下夹紧白鹤翩的阴茎头。白鹤翩终于泄出一声低哑的呻吟。

周琰眼仁都往上飘了，简直要昏过去，他顺着领带摸索，好不容易够到白鹤翩的手轻轻晃了晃，意思是求饶了，不行了。

白鹤翩又狠狠顶了他几下才算是抽出来一点，周琰只觉得喉头又干又痛，大概是肿了。周琰一边缓慢吞吐，一边止不住地干呕，再不敢惹白鹤翩不快。他算是知道了，原来白鹤翩以前对他是真的挺客气。

到最后周琰牙关都酸了，下巴仿佛要脱臼，白鹤翩终于射了，灌进周琰喉咙里。周琰来不及躲，吞下去大半，剩下那点也没吐出来多少，一个人抠着嗓子在那儿呕个不停。

“还不给我解了！”这一番折腾让他涕泗横流，抬头瞪视白鹤翩的时候眼里盈满了泪水。

蓝色的、宝石一样的眼睛，像海里沉了一轮满月，像满月里盛了一片海。

白鹤翩认真看了他一会儿，终于说了这场性事里的第一句也是唯一一句话：“眼睛好看。”说着给他解了领带。

被捆绑了这么久，周琰两条手臂早就麻痹了。白鹤翩那边一松手，他两只手毫无知觉，跟残废了似的哐当砸到地上，整个人也脱力了，膝盖往下针扎一样又麻又疼。

周琰软在地上，觉得自己这辈子都没这么真诚过：“照片，能删了吗？”

白鹤翩抓着周琰皱巴巴的领带擦拭自己的阴茎，余光淡淡扫过他的脸：“什么照片？”


End file.
